Of course I'm Babyface
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: After hitting their heads, Micky and Babyface have a case of confused identity. What starts out as relatively harmless turns into real danger for the dummer when he realizes that maybe he doesn't have the right brain to be the famous criminal. Meanwhile, the guys are endlessly confused when "Micky" forgets how to play the drums and begins having random bursts of anger.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing that the Monkees could rely on, it was that they would get in some spot of trouble every few weeks. Sometimes they were facing vampires, and other times they were facing their landlord. (Frankly, it was unclear which situation was more harrowing.) The Monkees could also rely on another fact: their unbreakable bond of friendship which seemed to pull them out of even the most dangerous adventures. As Mike occasionally stated, sometimes friendship was all they did have, and they held it close.

Today, for instance, that was certainly true. Mike had already taken the blame for not having their rent money on time, while Peter and Micky played music on a street corner for a bit of extra cash so that the group would be able to afford dinner and Davy would be able to afford his date with Valleri. (Priorities, you know) It was about four in the afternoon when Peter and Micky showed up at the house, proudly waving around the money they'd managed to make.

"See?" Micky declared as he dropped the cash onto the kitchen table. "I told you we'd make enough money! We don't have anything to worry about. After we go grocery shopping we can drop the rest of the money off at Babbit's and everything will be just fine."

"And I take a bit for my date," Davy pointed out. Mike rolled his eyes but obligingly handed over ten dollars.

"Bring back the change," Mike told Davy sternly. "That should be enough to pay for two soda pops, but bring back anything left over."

And so, the day rolled on just like any other at the Monkee's pad, that is, until it didn't.

MMM

"Hey guys, I'm going out to the beach for a little while. I'll see you in a bit!" Micky called to anyone who was listening. Mike glanced up from his sheet music and nodded, smiling at Micky. It was pretty hot, so Micky was quick about tossing his shirt on the rocks and hopping into the waves, sighing as they washed over him, finally cooling him off. He splashed around for a while before he spotted a girl lounging around on the beach a little ways down. Micky was certainly no lady's man, however he hopped out of the ocean, shrugged his shirt back on, and headed down the beach. Why not talk to her, he figured. Didn't hurt to try getting his first date in three months.

"Hey," he beamed at the young woman, smiling broadly at her. Something about the blonde looked vaguely familiar, however he shrugged off the feeling and was about to continue speaking when the woman interrupted him.

"I thought you were going to get ice cream?" the young lady pouted in a way that was just a bit too familiar for Micky. "Or are you going to make us go home after all? You promised this was my special day and we could do whatever I wanted, Babyface."

"Babyface?" Micky blinked in confusion, and then it clicked into place, just as he felt someone behind him and he spun, almost stumbling to the ground when he was met with a mirror image of himself.

"That's right, and if you know what's good for you you'll get lost…" The man started, though he trailed off when he realized who he was talking to, his face going red with anger. He snarled softly, speaking slowly as he ground out, "You… You're the one who got me put back in jail! I oughta strangle you!"

"You!" Micky cried, stumbling backwards again and almost falling over Ruby, who scrambled to get out of the way, staring between the two men in shock. Babyface growled, moving to grab at Micky, who ducked out of the way. Once again, though, Babyface moved to snatch Micky's shirt. The force of the movement sent Micky tripping over Ruby's beach towel, and a moment later both he and Babyface tumbled to the ground, both of their heads hitting the wet sand with a soft thump.

"Babyface!" Ruby cried, running to her lover's side. "Stop it! It's my birthday, can't you just let it go, just this once? Are you alright?"

There was a long pause as both the gangster and musicians rubbed their heads, and then Babyface look up and blinked at Ruby, tilting his head slightly.

"Hey," Babyface blinked, his voice surprisingly light. "Do I know you?"

"Shut up, you'll make the world start spinning even worse," a gravelly voice muttered from beside him as Micky sat up to glare at the two people next to him, Micky's eyes narrowed, though when he glanced up and saw Ruby he stood, glaring down at his thin shirt and swim shorts.

"Come on, baby, let's get out of here. I've always hated the beach, I need to change out of these ridiculous clothes," Micky growled. He turned at blinked at the real Babyface, who was still sitting in the sand and rubbing his head, and kicked some sand on him. "Hey, don't you ever bother me again, you won't live to regret it. Come on, let's split baby."

The real Babyface then watched as Micky took Ruby's arm, the woman blinking between the two in so much shock she didn't seem to know what to do. Babyface then scrambled backwards, gasping softly.

"Gosharoony, you're Babyface Morales!" Babyface declared, before turning tail and dashing down the beach.

AN: Hello! Please leave comments about what you think and what kinds of things you'd like to see happen. I'm writing this as I go along, so your comments can be some good inspiration :) I hope to update somewhat consistency but we'll see since life is busy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Babyface, are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked for what felt like the hundredth time, however once again Micky rolled his eyes and easily pushed away her question.

"Course I am, baby, now would you cool it? If we get back to the Purple Pelican and you keep asking me, people are going to start wondering, you know?" Micky glared at the blonde. Ruby had given him the keys to the car (which she'd been keeping in her purse) and he was now driving towards the gang's hideout.

"Maybe, but I just know something isn't right. I mean… you're not really my Babyface, I'm pretty sure," Ruby bit her lip.

"Course I am, who else had a face like mine?" Micky drawled.

"The drummer?" Ruby pointed out.

"Other than him," Micky relied, glaring at her for a moment.

"But Babyface, I saw you, or him, hit your head and then it's like you became another person. I mean maybe I blinked wrong, but I know what I saw. Something isn't right," Ruby insisted, however once again Micky shook his head and pulled up outside the bar.

"Nah, you must've had the sun in your eyes," Micky muttered, cutting the engine with a huff. "Come on, let's get inside. The gang's probably missing us."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby repeated, and once again Micky glared at her, before simply marching out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Ruby chewed the inside of her lip, but then timidly hurried after him.

Inside the bar it was fairly quiet. Considering it was the middle of the afternoon there weren't many people around, just two tough looking men sitting at the bar, a sleeping man in a booth, and two women discussing something over two pints and a bowl of pretzels. Micky marched straight into the back room where Tony and the other men were playing cards. They all looked up when Micky entered, and Tony raised his eyebrows.

"You're back early," Tony declared, laying his cards down on the table. Micky slipped into a chair and nodded coolly.

"Yeah, too suspicious being out on the beach, decided to get out of there. Say, Ruby told me I could find a change of clothes here?"

"You mean up in your apartment?" Tony asked slowly. Micky paused, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, just making sure you're all on your toes," Micky's lip curled. "I've gotta get out of these rags. I can't stand the beach. I hate sand."

"Hey, Babyface, you feeling alright?" Tony asked slowly. There was a short pause, and to everyone's shock Micky suddenly struck Tony, glaring darkly at him.

"I'm sicka people asking that," Micky growled. "I'm still recovering from prison. It isn't easy being given life sentences twice and escaping twice in a row. You all might want to try it someday. Might send you back to prison if you aren't careful." Micky glared around the table, and then swaggered away to the stairs in the back room.

Truthfully, he was feeling a bit off, but Micky did truly believe he was Babyface. Still, he must admit he must've hit his head harder than he realized. When he walked into the apartment above the Purple Pelican he had to admit that he had no memory of the place. It was well furnished, but still a bit dingy and dusty. He coughed softly and marched through the apartment and into the bedroom where he found a suit to slip into. He slicked his hair back the way he liked it and placed a hat on his head, glaring into the mirror. He must've hit his head hard, but soon he'd be recovered, he told himself. He just needed to give himself time.

Down below, the group of gangsters glanced at each other skeptically, however nothing seemed too terribly off, so they returned to their game.

"Hey, Mike, what time is it?"

Mike glanced up as he came into the house, setting his bags of groceries on the countertop so that he could look at his watch. He'd just gotten back from the shopping trip and a glance around the Pad revealed that Davy had already left for his date. After taking a look at his watch, Mike glanced up and declared, "It's seven. Why Peter?"

"Cause Micky hasn't gotten home yet," Peter explained. "And I'm getting worried."

"He hasn't?" Mike's eyebrows drew together in concern. "Didn't he go out on the beach? That was nearly five hours ago! He should have been back long ago. You haven't heard anything from him?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "Davy left about an hour ago and he said he'd check at the malt shop, but he hasn't called."

"I'm not surprised. When Davy's on a date he's only got eyes for the girl," Mike rolled his eyes, even as concern rolled into his chest. "Well, come on. It's still light out, we need to go looking for him on the beach. We can leave a note, in case he comes back. Come on."

"You don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Peter asked, biting his lip. Mike shrugged, scribbling a note down before focussing on Peter again.

"With Mick you never can guess what kind of trouble he'll get himself into. I bet he's okay, though. He probably met some interesting person and hasn't stopped talking their heads off. Come on," Mike waved Peter along, hurrying down to the beach. The last tendrils of sunlight were turning the sky pink and cotton candy blue, but neither Monkee had time to admire the sunset. They two searched the rocks near the beach house, and then they began heading down the beach, Mike occasionally calling Micky's name. They were half way down to Babbit's house when Peter's jaw dropped and he point.

"That's him, right?" The blonde asked. He pointed to a figure wandering around next to Babbit's house, staring up at the house as if in confusion. A closer look revealed that indeed, yes, that was Micky, so Mike hurried along the beach, also calling out the drummer's name. Micky (or really Babyface) turned, brightened, and then hurried over.

"Boy, and I glad to see you!" Babyface beamed, pushing one hand through his hair. "I hit my head earlier and now I'm all turned around. It doesn't hurt too bad, but I got awfully confused… and you won't believe what happened to me! I was just walking down the beach, you know, and then I fell and hit my head and the next thing I knew I saw Babyface Morales!"

"You must've by your head pretty hard, if you started thinking you saw your double. He's been in jail for months," Peter stated worriedly. "Does it hurt now?"

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him! He was with Ruby, you know, his girlfriend? I dunno what he was doing here. Anyway, nah, not too bad, but I do still feel a little dizzy. I should be fine soon, though," Babyface shrugged easily. "I think laying down might help."

"Yeah, come on, let's get you home," Mike nodded slowly. Having some idea about first aid and medicine from growing up on a ranch outside of town, Mike took a look at Micky's pupils. Seeing that they were even and were constricting just the right amount for the light, Mike realized with relief that Micky didn't have a concussion. "And you should get some rest and lie down. When you wake up you can tell us if you really saw Babyface…"

"I did!" Babyface insisted, but he allowed himself to be lead down the beach and up to the Pad, his roommates completely unaware that they were now inviting a gangster into their home.


End file.
